Take my hand
by Kartia
Summary: As the student go back to Hogwarts, romance blossoms in Gryffindor. Everything is great, untill Katie finds out some news that drives her to the edge. Only one person can save her; Oliver Wood.
1. My Hero

Okay guys, quite honestly this is my first shot at a fanfiction, so don't worry, it will get better.

Disclaimer: I may own a lot, like a computer and the plot, but what I don't own, is not mine, like the characters of the story....

Chapter One My Hero

Just as I walked through the platform wall I felt myself scooped up and into someone's arms. Fred Weasley to be exact. I started kicking, trying to get myself free before he passed me onto his brother George. Great, they were playing 'pass the Katie'. George threw me back to his brother, laughing and grinning the grin that only a Weasley could grin. Fred was just passing me back to his brother when I heard a familiar Scottish voice.

"Come on, put the little lass down," One of my best friends said, trying not to laugh. Fred laughed and turned away from George and passed me to Oliver with a smile.

"If you want her so much, have her," Fred replied. I must have gone really red just then, but luckily no one noticed. Oliver returned me to the ground as Gred and Forge hopped aboard the train, laughing maniacally.

"My saviour," I said in an exaggerated tone, hugging Oliver, "How was your holiday, oh great one?"

"Aye, pretty good. You know me, played quidditch most of it." Oliver replied, "What about yours?"

"I got to stay with my sister, Emma. We even got to go to Puddlemere United game," I replied.

"You're joking!"

"Yeah, actually I am," I said, laughing. We hopped onto the train, trying to find a spare compartment. Fortunately we found one. Well, not really. But we did find the twins again, with their friend Lee Jordan and my friends Alicia and Angelina. The problem was, the Hogwarts Express carriages are only supposed to fit six people. And there were seven of us. Oliver dived into the spare seat.

"That's not fair!" I said, pouting, "Do you really expect me to go sit with the slytherins?"

"No, not really..." Oliver said, trailing off before he pulled me onto his lap. This caught me by surprise and I shrieked, making everyone else laugh.

"It's not funny!" I said.

"Sure, sure..." Ange managed before bursting out laughing again.

"Come on, you're not being fair. It's not Katie's fault that she has an incredibly high pitched shriek," Oliver said, trying very hard to suppress his laughter.

"Yes, thank you Oliver... Hey, wait a minute! That wasn't nice!" I said, becoming more and more angry by the second. I got up off Oliver's lap and walked out the door, saying something about food. Walking into the next carriage I wasn't really looking where I was going. I walked straight into something, or rather, someone. Marcus Flint. The most foul, disgusting slytherin ever to walk the earth. "What do you want?" I asked, moodily.

"A kiss," He replied leaning in. I tried to scream but he was too quick, he grabbed his wand and muttered the silencing charm before pushing me up against a wall. I struggled but he was too strong. His lips pressed against mine and I started to struggle more. I kicked and moved my head away but it didn't deter him. He started to kiss the side of my neck. Finally, I did the only thing one can do in this situation. I kneed him in the family jewels before running back to my friends. As I burst into our carriage I found Ange and Licia gone. Then I noticed that I was crying. Oliver took my hand and pulled me into the seat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. Strong, muscular arms. No, I didn't just think that. Oliver is my friend, I can't fall for him. I just can't, it's not right.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Fred, George and Lee all looked very worried.

"Flint," I managed to say through sobs. But that one word was enough to set everyone off. The twins and Lee barged out of the carriage, on a Flint hunt. Leaving me alone in Oliver's arms...


	2. Warmth and Sunshine

Disclaimer: Again, not mine...

Chapter Two Warmth and Sunshine

Oliver's POV 

Poor Katie. I just wish I could tell her. But no, I can't. Not while she's in this state. I'm so worried about her. Mind you, she is so pretty when she's crying. I wish I could hold her like this forever...

Katie's POV

I felt so warm. Nothing could hurt me with Oliver around. It's getting closer to Hogwarts and we had to get our robes on. Oliver kissed the top of my head and I was forced to look up into his chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with worry, yet still sexy. Ah, Bell, how can you be thinking about that?! He's your friend!

"Oliver, it's getting close to Hogwarts, we need to put our robes on..." I said quietly, drying my tears.

"I know, but I don't want you going anywhere on your own... Anyway, Fred stashed your trunk so we'll have to ask him when he gets back." Oliver replied, holding me into his warm, muscular chest. I shivered slightly, he responded by holding me closer to him. Then the carriage stopped. I started to shiver even more, burrowing my face into him. We stayed like that for a few minutes before the door opened. A horrible creature glided in, staring straight at me. I screamed, reliving the worst moment of my life, before fainting.

As I woke up I tried to remember what had happened. I heard a small noise and found Oliver, asleep in the chair next to me. He was holding my hand and seemed to be having a nightmare. I gently woke him up, trying not to startle him.

"What happened?" I whispered as he woke up.

"Oh, Kates, thank goodness you're all right!" He replied, "A dementor came, I was so worried, you just fainted..."

"What did Fred and George do to Flint?" I asked.

"Oh, well, let's just say that he won't be flying for a while..." Oliver said smiling. I started to laugh, a lot, so much that Madam Pomfrey came and told me that I was fine and I should leave before I woke anyone else up. That made me laugh even more. It wasn't even that funny, I had just had a hard day.

Oliver and I walked back to the common room to find Ange, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee all waiting for us. I noticed that George had a black eye and Fred had bandaging around his wrist. Even so, as soon as I walked in I was surrounded by my friends, getting suffocated from their hugs.

"Hey guys, I know you all love me, but I do need to breath," I said, laughing. They immediately got off me, letting me have some air, "Now, I think we should all go to bed because no doubt Oliver will have us up at dawn for training..."

"Aye, she knows me well," Oliver said, "Be on the pitch at 6:00, no later." And with that we all groaned and went to bed.

"Rise and shine!" Licia said as Ange pulled my covers off my bed. "We don't want Oliver to get angry now, do we?"

I groaned and said, "Screw Oliver, I'm sleeping in!"

"No you're not," A familiar Scottish voice replied as he pulled me out of bed and gave me my quidditch robes. I groaned and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I emerged I immediately took my broom and stumbled down the stairs, out of the castle and to the locker room.

When the team was assembled Oliver gave us his usual talk about how we must train hard and work as a team. So, instead of training today we would be doing team building exercises. And of course, everyone was excited about that! Or not... Oliver led us onto the pitch and gave us each a toothpick.

"And what, all mighty captain, might we be doing with these?" George asked. Oliver smiled and produced a packet of lifesavers, a type of muggle lollies.

I gasped, "I've done this!"

Oliver smiled and said, "Well, would you care to demonstrate with me." It wasn't a question but I statement. I put the toothpick in my mouth as Oliver did the same, putting a life saver on his toothpick. He walked towards me, forcing me to stand on my toes as he is a good few inches taller than me. I slipped my toothpick through the life saver Oliver let it slide onto my toothpick. There were several catcalls behind us, coming from Gred and Forge. Ange and Licia were both giggling. I know why, it must've looked like we were snogging. Harry looked dead nervous. Mind you, he is young and immature about these things. Then again, so are the rest of the team.

"Okay, team, put your toothpicks in your mouths and we will start." Oliver said in his serious, sexy captain voice. Sexy? Bad, Katie, bad. We finally finished when it began to rain and headed into the locker rooms.

I love showering. When I had finished everyone had already left the room. I got dressed and got out of the showering area. As I was putting my clothes back into my locker I heard a voice behind me.

"No one is here to save you, Katie," Flint said. He pushed me up against the lockers and I started to scream. He put his hand over my mouth and started to unbutton my shirt. I struggled and kicked and bit his hand. He didn't seem to care. Flint had finished unbuttoning my shirt and had thrown it off. He started on my jeans when I heard someone yell.

"Stupefy!" The voice said. Flint crumpled and I saw Oliver through my blurry, tearful eyes. Then I collapsed on the floor, crying. Oliver ran up to me and put his jacket around my bare shoulders. It was then I realised I was only in my bra and jeans.

"How did you know to find me here?" I asked through my sobs.

"Well, Licia said you had just gotten out of the shower when she left. I knew that you wouldn't waste time getting dressed because you hadn't eaten yet. So I came to see if you were alright," He replied, wiping my tears, "Come on, I'll take you to your dorm." And with that he handed me my shirt and led me into the sunshine.


	3. Love you More

Chapter Three Love you more

Oliver took me to the common room. He whispered something to Angelina and Alicia, who immediately left through the portrait hole. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I know you are going through a hard time at the moment, Katie, but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you..."

"Thank you, Oliver," I said quietly, trying not to cry. Isn't it weird how you need to be almost raped to realise how much you love someone? I really do mean it, I love Oliver. But before Oliver could reply Ange and Licia burst back in. Licia had a bottle in her hand. Oliver let me go and led me up the stairs, followed by the girls. They put me to bed and Alicia handed me the bottle.

"Pomfrey gave it to us, for a dreamless sleep," She said as I drank the contents.

"Sleep is the best place for you now," was the last thing I heard as I drifted into unconsciousness...

I woke up to a tapping on my window. My owl was there, with a letter tied to its leg. I got up and opened the window, taking the letter.

_I love you, I love you _

_I wanted you to know _

_I never will forget get you _

_No matter where I go. _

_You came into my life _

_And touched it softly, at the core _

_Not only did you make me love _

_You gave me so much more. _

_A friend who always listened _

_To what I had to say _

_You never left my side _

_You never went away. _

_A gaze to walk in _

_Where I was always beautiful _

_Someone else to live for _

_Another kindred soul. _

_You gave me endless smiles _

_You gave me kisses, too _

_You let me feel all aspects _

_Of the magic that is you. _

_You left me utterly breathless _

_At the sound of your voice _

_To hear you say "I love you" _

_Made me inwardly rejoice. _

_The brilliance of your essence _

_Is forever mine to reap _

_Because I've truly loved you _

_That's a promise I can keep._

The letter was anonymous, which I found strange. Just then Angelina and Alicia burst into the room.

"What are you reading?" They asked in unison. I handed them the letter. Alicia gasped.

"I know who it's from!" she squealed with excitement...


	4. Unexpected

Chapter Four Unexpected

"Who?" Angelina and I asked, pouncing on her.

"Well, it may be a coincidence, but I was in the owlery and so was Oliver, and he was using your owl and- he said to your owl to give the letter to you," Alicia said really quickly. I blushed, wanting to go talk to Oliver. I got up and ran down the stairs and into the common room.

"So, you're awake!" Fred said.

"Feeling better?" asked George.

"Loads," I replied, sitting on the sofa, "Where's Oliver?"

As if on cue Oliver came down the stairs from the boys' dorm. He sat down next to me and pulled onto his lap, "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well," I replied, putting my arms around him, "Thank you so much. If you didn't stop Flint, well, I don't want to think what would've happened..."

"You're welcome, m'lady," he replied, playing with my long blonde hair.

A few weeks passed, and what with all the quidditch training and homework, I didn't get much time to talk to Oliver. The night before Halloween, when we were all sitting in the common room the Weasley twins made an announcement, "Ladies and Gentleman, it is the night before one of our favourite holidays, therefore we are holding a party in our dorm!"

We all cheered and ran upstairs. After a few butterbeers we agreed to play Truth or Dare. Fred was asked who he _liked_ and the answer was Ange. Then Ange was asked who she _liked _and she said Fred, so they are going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. George was dared to dye his hair green for a day and Licia has to wear men's clothing to Hogsmeade. Oliver chose dare. The dare was from Licia. Someday I will kill that girl.

"Okay Oliver, you have to... Snog Katie!" she said, laughing. Oliver's eyes went dark.

"Licia!" I said, protesting.

"Come on, Katie!" She said. I shrugged and climbed into Oliver's lap. He put his arms around me. All of a sudden I heard McGonagall call my name. I got up and walked into the common room.

"Katie, I need to see you in my office." She said, quietly. I followed her down the hall and into the room.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked, slowly.

"I'm very sorry, Katie, it's your mother. She was murdered last night," McGonagall said quietly. I didn't cry. I was too shocked. I just sat there rocking back and forth. She put her arm around me, "I know it hurts, but you will be all right. You are a strong person, Katie. You can get through this..."

"You wouldn't know! You have no idea. I just lost someone I love, you can't tell me that everything is all right!" I screamed at her, getting out of my chair. I ran down the corridor, trying to find somewhere I can be alone. Eventually, I found myself in the owlery. I sat at the pane less window, thinking. If I jumped all my pain would be over. A second of fear and then nothing. I got up and looked over the edge. I prepared myself to jump.

"Don't..." said a Scottish voice. I turned around, "Please don't..."

"You can't stop me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"No, but I love you." Came the reply, "I love you more than anything in the world. If you die, I would die. I know that you are upset, who wouldn't be? But I can't live without you."

"I just want to die!" I yelled, and jumped...

Chapter Four Unexpected

"Who?" Angelina and I asked, pouncing on her.

"Well, it may be a coincidence, but I was in the owlery and so was Oliver, and he was using your owl and- he said to your owl to give the letter to you," Alicia said really quickly. I blushed, wanting to go talk to Oliver. I got up and ran down the stairs and into the common room.

"So, you're awake!" Fred said.

"Feeling better?" asked George.

"Loads," I replied, sitting on the sofa, "Where's Oliver?"

As if on cue Oliver came down the stairs from the boys' dorm. He sat down next to me and pulled onto his lap, "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well," I replied, putting my arms around him, "Thank you so much. If you didn't stop Flint, well, I don't want to think what would've happened..."

"You're welcome, m'lady," he replied, playing with my long blonde hair.

A few weeks passed, and what with all the quidditch training and homework, I didn't get much time to talk to Oliver. The night before Halloween, when we were all sitting in the common room the Weasley twins made an announcement, "Ladies and Gentleman, it is the night before one of our favourite holidays, therefore we are holding a party in our dorm!"

We all cheered and ran upstairs. After a few butterbeers we agreed to play Truth or Dare. Fred was asked who he _liked_ and the answer was Ange. Then Ange was asked who she _liked _and she said Fred, so they are going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. George was dared to dye his hair green for a day and Licia has to wear men's clothing to Hogsmeade. Oliver chose dare. The dare was from Licia. Someday I will kill that girl.

"Okay Oliver, you have to... Snog Katie!" she said, laughing. Oliver's eyes went dark.

"Licia!" I said, protesting.

"Come on, Katie!" She said. I shrugged and climbed into Oliver's lap. He put his arms around me. All of a sudden I heard McGonagall call my name. I got up and walked into the common room.

"Katie, I need to see you in my office." She said, quietly. I followed her down the hall and into the room.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked, slowly.

"I'm very sorry, Katie, it's your mother. She was murdered last night," McGonagall said quietly. I didn't cry. I was too shocked. I just sat there rocking back and forth. She put her arm around me, "I know it hurts, but you will be all right. You are a strong person, Katie. You can get through this..."

"You wouldn't know! You have no idea. I just lost someone I love, you can't tell me that everything is all right!" I screamed at her, getting out of my chair. I ran down the corridor, trying to find somewhere I can be alone. Eventually, I found myself in the owlery. I sat at the pane less window, thinking. If I jumped all my pain would be over. A second of fear and then nothing. I got up and looked over the edge. I prepared myself to jump.

"Don't..." said a Scottish voice. I turned around, "Please don't..."

"You can't stop me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"No, but I love you." Came the reply, "I love you more than anything in the world. If you die, I would die. I know that you are upset, who wouldn't be? But I can't live without you."

"I just want to die!" I yelled, and jumped...


	5. Still Real

Chapter Five Still Real

As soon as I had jumped Oliver didn't hesitate. He ran and grabbed my wrist, holding me an inch from death. He pulled me up and took me away from the edge. He wrapped me in his arms, not even caring that I was soaking his robes in tears.

"I love you Katie," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Oliver," I answered, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Aye, well it was simple. I knew you'd want to be alone, McGonagall had told us what happened, so I thought you would find a familiar place to you, with a friend," He replied, indicating at my owl.

"That friend wouldn't have stopped my death," I said, trying to smile, but failing. Oliver noticed and scooped me up into his arms, walking down the steps of the owlery and over to the Gryffindor common room. I'm not sure how it happened, but I found myself on the sofa, lying in Oliver's arms...

I woke up the next morning and smiled. I moved slightly, accidentally waking Oliver up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, seriously, I was sorry. Oliver looked so cute when he was asleep.

"It's all right, I wasn't actually asleep, just thinking," he said, which was true. I didn't know it, but he was thinking about me. I got up slowly, making Oliver sit up. It was about 5:10am and we had quidditch practice today. I walked upstairs and got changed into my quidditch gear and met the rest of the team on the pitch.

Eventually Oliver had decided we had gotten muddy enough and finished practice. I took my time in the shower, there was no rush. I heard no signs of life and immediately a song sprang to mind. So I started to sing.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life _

_You left behind._

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away _

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone, I'm alone_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_You screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me"_

I love that song, but until now I never knew how it felt. What it really means. I turned off the taps and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a singlet. I was supposed to be going to hogsmeade today. I stepped into the locker room to find that I was, in fact, not alone. A lone figure was slumped against a locker.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded.

"Sing for me, Katie," the Scotsman replied.

"What? Why?" he wasn't making sense.

"Just sing. Any song, just sing. I'll explain later," I looked at him strangely but decided to sing anyway. What harm could it do? I opened my mouth, expecting to sing something short and cheerful, but the words just flowed out,

"_I wonder how long I can sustain this mystery  
I wonder how we thought we'd get here without strife  
I try to recall the beauty that brought us here   
And I cling to that, I cling to that, I cling to that for my life   
  
They say they understand the turmoil that unsettles you  
And I say you just fulfil your end of the deal and I'll fulfil mine  
Once we reveal ourselves we're so quick, so quick to analyse  
I just want you to be free and enjoy this ride  
  
So go on I'll tell you it's alright  
Go on, please tell me you're fine  
Don't ever let them get you down  
'cause everything that really, really matters  
is still real  
  
I'd love to see you shine with every possible radiance  
And ignore any thoughts that weren't planted by good  
And let intention motivate and stimulate, that is all  
And let the cloud that hangs above drift off into the sunset night  
  
So go on I'll tell you it's alright  
Go on, please tell me you're fine  
Don't ever let them get you down  
'cause everything that really, really matters  
is still real"_

"Wow," was all Oliver said. He smiled at me, cupped my face in his hands and lent in for a kiss...


	6. Fire and Flint

Chapter Six Fire and Flint

Oliver's lips brushed mine, but before we got any further Gred and Forge barged in, making an entrance only a Weasley could make. Fred was on Georges shoulders, yelling directions because George was blindfolded. We snapped apart, blushing furiously.

"Ange and Licia told us to come and find you, we're leaving for Hogsmeade soon," Fred said.

George took his blindfold off, "Put a jumper on, it's freezing outside,"

I grabbed favourite purple jumper and pulled it over my head. Oliver grabbed his black turtle neck. As we got outside we found that the girls had saved us a carriage. Fred sat in between Ange and Licia while a sat next to Oliver and Fred. The carriage was heated and I started to get really hot. I stood up and pulled my jumper over my head, my singlet came up a bit, but I didn't mind. Well, not until I saw Flint staring at my exposed stomach through the window. I shrieked and pulled my singlet down. The guys got up to go straighten Flint out, but I stopped them. I didn't want them getting in trouble.

When the carriages stopped we all went our separate ways, except Ange and Fred, who were planning to stay with each other the entire day. I made my way over to a small alley. It leads to a quiet row of shops but before I got even close to the end I was grabbed and shoved against the wall.

"You'll pay for that, bitch," Flint said, but I had no idea what I was talking about. Until I looked at him. Oliver and George had obviously gotten to him, he had cuts down his face and a bloody nose. His arms were both grazed and he was missing one of his ugly, yellow teeth. He slapped me hard across the face, forcing me to crumple onto the ground. He pulled my singlet off and started to kiss me. Every time I struggled he would hit me harder. Then I felt him being pulled off me and strong arms encircle my waste. I pulled my jumper on, and turned to face my rescuer.

I found myself staring into deep chocolate brown eyes. Oliver was too sweet to notice that I was crying and covered in blood. And before I knew it I could taste the salt of my tears on Oliver's soft lips.

The kiss grew more passionate in just a few moments. It didn't feel wrong, in fact, it felt more than right. Eventually we had to break away from each other, gasping for breath. Then he gently took my hand, walking me back to the castle...


End file.
